Pink Floyd: THE WALL
by alphazodiac
Summary: throughout inu-yasha's life, he builds a huge psycological wall around himself to distance himself from pain, eventually breaking out, based off the Pink Floyd album of the same name


'all in all, it's just another brick in the wall'  
  
So you thought you might like to, go down below.  
To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that jewel shard glow.  
Tell me is something eluding you, japan?  
Is this not what you expected to see?  
If you wanna find out what's behind these gold eyes,  
You'll just have to blow your way through this disguise.  
  
Momma loves her baby,  
And Daddy loves you, too.  
And the sea may look warm to ya, Babe,  
And the sky may look blue.  
  
Oooooo Babe.  
Oooooooo Baby Blue.  
Oooooo Ooohh Babe.  
  
If you should go skating,  
On the thin ice of modern life,  
going through the well with miss centipede,  
into million years ago,  
Don't be surprised when a crack in the tree,  
holds a bound away boy.  
You slip out of your depth and out of your mind,  
With your fear flowing out from behind,  
You as you claw youkai.  
  
Daddy's gone to war in japan,  
Leaving just a memory,  
Tetsusaiga in my black eye pupil.  
Daddy, what else did you leave for me?  
Daddy, whatcha leave behind for me?  
All in all it was just a brick in the wall.  
All in all it was just the bricks in the wall.  
  
Well, when we grew up and our mother died,  
There were certain demons,  
Who would hurt the children in any way they could,  
By pouring all their hatred,  
Upon anything we did,  
Exposing every weakness,  
However carefully hidden by the kids.  
  
But in (but in) the town it was well known,  
When they all slept at night,  
That naraku weilding knives would thrash them,  
Within inches of their lives.  
  
We don't need no combination.  
of human and dog youkai.  
No dark naraku in old japan.  
youkai, leave those kids alone.  
Hey, youkai, leave those kids alone!  
  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall.  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall.  
  
We don't need no combination.  
of human and dog youkai.  
No dark naraku in old japan.  
youkai, leave those kids alone.  
Hey, youkai, leave those kids alone!  
  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall.  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall.  
  
Look, Mummy. There's an death crow up in the sky.  
  
Did you, did you see the frightened ones?  
Did you, did you hear the dying suns?  
Did you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter,  
When the promise of a brave new world,  
Unfurled beneath a clear blue sky?  
  
Did you, did you see the frightened ones?  
Did you, did you hear the dying suns?  
The flames are all long gone,  
But the pain lingers on.  
Goodbye, blue sky.  
Goodbye, blue sky.  
Goodbye.  
Goodbye.  
  
Mother, do you think they'll kill us all?  
Mother, do you think they'll like this song?  
Mother, do you think they'll try to break my balls?  
Ooooowaa Mother, should I build a wall?  
  
Mother, do you smell that youkai scent?  
Mother, should we start to run and sprint?  
Mother, will they put me in the marching line?  
Ooooowaa Is it just a waste of time?  
  
Hush, my baby. Baby, don't you cry.  
Momma's gonna make all of your nightmares come true.  
Momma's gonna put all of her fears into you.  
Momma's gonna keep you right here under her wing.  
She won't let you fly, but she might let you sing.  
Momma's gonna keep Baby cozy and warm.  
Oooo Babe.  
Oooo Babe.  
Ooo Babe, of course Momma's gonna help build a wall.  
  
Mother, do you think she's good enough,  
For me?  
Mother, do you think she's dangerous,  
To me?  
Mother will she tear your little boy apart?  
Ooooowaa Mother, will she break my heart?  
  
Hush, my baby. Baby, don't you cry.  
Momma's gonna check out all your girlfriends for you.  
Momma won't let anyone dirty get through.  
Momma's gonna wait up until you get in.  
Momma will always find out where you've been.  
Momma's gonna keep Baby healthy and clean.  
Oooo Babe.  
Oooo Babe.  
Ooo Babe, you'll always be Baby to me.  
  
Mother, did it need to be so high?  
  
What shall we use to fill the empty spaces,  
Where we used to talk?  
How shall I fill the final places?  
How shall I complete the wall?  
  
I am just a dog boy,  
hanyou in this town.  
Where are all the good times?  
Who's gonna show this hanyou around?  
  
Ooooo I need a dirty woman.  
Ooooo I need a dirty girl.  
  
Will some woman in this asian land,  
Make me feel like a real man?  
Take this rock and roll refugee.  
Ooo Babe, set me free.  
  
Ooooo I need a dirty woman.  
Ooooo I need a dirty girl.  
  
Ooooo I need a dirty woman.  
Ooooo I need a dirty girl.  
  
Oh my God, what a fabulous tomb!  
is this your Tetsusaiga?  
This place is bigger than our apartment.  
Uh, strange that all this is in your eye?  
Ya want some? Huh?  
Oh wow! Look at this stuff!  
Wanna take some stuff?  
What're you doing?  
Hello?  
Are you feeling ok?  
  
Day after day,  
Our love turns gray,  
Like the skin on a dying man.  
And night after night,  
We pretend it's all right,  
But I have grown older,  
And you have grown colder,  
And nothing is very much fun, anymore.  
And I can feel,  
One of all my turns coming on.  
I feel,  
Cold as a razor blade,  
Tight as a tourniquet,  
Dry as a funeral drum.  
  
Run to the village,  
In the straw hut on the left,  
You'll find my favorite sword.  
Don't look so frightened,  
This is just a passing phase,  
One of my bad days.  
Would you like to kill youkai?  
Or get between the sheets?  
Or contemplate a silent freeway?  
Would you like something to eat?  
Would you like to learn to fly? -- Would ya?  
Would you like to see me try?  
Ooohh. No!  
Would you like to see the props?  
Do you think it's time I stopped?  
Why are you running away?  
  
Ooooo Babe,  
Don't leave me now.  
Don't say it's the end of the road.  
Remember the flowers I sent.  
I need you, Babe,  
To put through the shredder in front of my friends.  
Oh Babe,  
Don't leave me now.  
How could you go?  
When you know how I need you,  
To beat to a pulp on a Saturday night.  
Oh Babe,  
Don't leave me now.  
How can you treat me this way?  
Running away.  
Oh Babe,  
Why are you running away?  
  
I don't need no walls around me.  
And I don't need no blood to calm me.  
I have seen the writing on the wall.  
Don't think I need any thing at all.  
No. Don't think I need anything at all.  
All in all it was all just the bricks in the wall.  
All in all it was all just the bricks in the wall.  
  
Goodbye, cruel world,  
I'm leaving you today.  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.  
  
Goodbye all you people,  
There's nothing you can say,  
To make me change my mind.  
Goodbye.  
  
Hey you,  
Out there in the cold,  
Getting lonely, getting old,  
Can you feel me?  
  
Hey you,  
Standing in the aisle,  
With itchy feet and fading smile,  
Can you feel me?  
  
Hey you,  
Don't help them to bury the light.  
Don't give in without a fight.  
  
Hey you,  
right there by the well,  
not japan, much more like hell,  
Would you touch me?  
  
Hey you,  
With my ear inside your hand,  
Waiting for someone to call out,  
Would you touch me?  
  
Hey you,  
Would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home.  
  
But it was only fantasy.  
The wall was too high, as you can see.  
No matter how he tried he could not break free.  
And youkai ate into his brain.  
  
Hey you,  
Out there on the road,  
Always doing what you're told,  
Can you help me?  
  
Hey you,  
Out there beyond the wall,  
you cannot walk so you crawl,  
Can you help me?  
  
Hey you,  
Don't tell me there's no hope at all.  
Together we stand, divided we fall.  
  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?  
  
Does anybody here remember kagome?  
Remember how she said,  
That we would meet again,  
Some sunny day.  
  
my love!  
my love!  
What has become of you?  
Does anybody else in here feel the way I do?  
  
I got a little black sheathe with my Tetsusaiga.  
Got a bag, got a necklace and a comb.  
When I'm a good dog they sometimes throw me a bone.  
I got white puppy ears keeping my head on.  
Got those swollen hands blues.  
Got thirteen demons in naraku army to choose from.  
I got an oil light,  
And I got second sight.  
Got amazing powers of observation.  
And that is how I know,  
When I try to get through,  
On the eating well to you,  
There'll be nobody home.  
  
I got the obligatory white hair dye,  
And the inevitable pearl eye,  
All down the front of my favorite yukata.  
I got youkai blood stains on my fingers.  
I got a silver spoon on a chain.  
Got a grand piano to prop up my mortal remains.  
I've got wild, staring eyes.  
And I got a strong urge to fly,  
But I got nowhere to fly to (-- fly to... fly to... fly to...).  
Ooooo Babe,  
When I go through the well,  
There's still nobody home.  
  
I got a pair of puppy ears,  
And I got growing fears.  
  
Hello.  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone home?  
  
Come on, now.  
I hear you're feeling down.  
Well I can ease your pain,  
Get you on your feet again.  
  
Relax.  
I need some information first.  
Just the basic facts:  
Can you show me where it hurts?  
  
There is no pain, you are receding.  
A distant ship's smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're sayin'.  
When I was a child I had a fever.  
My hands felt just like two balloons.  
Now I got that feeling once again.  
I can't explain, you would not understand.  
This is not how I am.  
I have become comfortably numb.  
  
Ok.  
Just a little pinprick.   
There'll be no more --Aaaaaahhhhh!  
But you may feel a little sick.  
  
Can you stand up?  
I do believe it's working. Good.  
That'll keep you going for the show.  
Come on it's time to go.  
  
There is no pain, you are receding.  
A distant ship's smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're sayin'.  
When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse,  
Out of the corner of my eye.  
I turned to look but it was bgone.  
I cannot put my finger on it now.  
The child is grown, the dream is gone.  
I have become comfortably numb.  
  
Must the show go on?  
  
Oooooo Pa, (Let me go, let me go, let me go.)  
Oooooo Ma, (Take me home, take me home, take me home.)  
  
There must be some mistake,  
I never meant to let them take,  
Away my soul.  
Am I too old?  
Is it too late?  
  
Where has the feeling gone?  
Will I remember this song?  
The show must go on.  
  
So ya thought ya might like to go down below.  
To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that jewel shard glow.  
I got me some bad news for you, Sunshine.  
inuyasha, while we all just stared in awe,  
And he killed us along with a naraku man.  
We're gonna find out where you fans really stand.  
Are there any youkai in the theatre tonight?  
Get 'em up against the wall. -- 'Gainst the wall!  
And that one near the demon, he don't look right to me.  
Get him up against the wall. -- 'Gainst the wall!  
And that one looks evil, and that one's a coon.  
Who let all this riffraff into the room?  
There's one smoking a joint, and another with spots!  
If I had my way I'd have all of ya rot.  
  
You better make your face up,  
In your favorite disguise,  
With your button-down lips,  
And your roller blind eyes.  
With your empty smile,  
And your hungry heart,  
Feel the bile rising,  
From your guilty past.  
With your nerves in tatters,  
As the cockleshell shatters,  
And the hammers batter,  
Down your door,  
You better run.  
  
You better run all day,  
And run all night.  
And keep your dirty feelings deep inside.  
And if you're taking your girlfriend out tonight,  
You better hide away well out of sight.  
'Cause if they catch you in the village,  
Trying to run away,  
They're gonna send you back to Mother,  
In a cardboard box.  
You better run!  
  
Oooo You cannot reach me now,  
Oooo No matter how you try.  
Goodbye cruel world, it's over.  
Walk on by.  
  
Sitting in a bunker,  
Here behind my wall,  
Waiting for youkai to come. ( Worms to come. )  
In perfect isolation,  
Here behind my wall,  
Waiting for youkai to come. ( Worms to come. )  
  
Waiting, to cut out the deadwood.  
Waiting, to clean up the village.  
Waiting, to follow youkai.  
Waiting, to put on a red shirt.  
Waiting, to weed out the weaklings.  
Waiting, to smash in their windows and kick in their doors.  
Waiting, for the final solution to strengthen the strain.  
Waiting, to follow youkai.  
Waiting, to turn on the showers and fire the ovens.  
Waiting, for the queers and the coons and the Reds and the Jews.  
Waiting, to follow youkai.  
  
Would you like to see Britannia,  
Rule again, my friend?  
All you have to do is follow youkai.  
Would you like to send our colored cousins,  
Home again, my friend?  
All you need to do is follow youkai.  
  
I wanna go home,  
Take off this yukata and leave the show,  
But I'm waiting here in this cell because I have to know,  
Have I been guilty all this time?  
  
Good morning, youkai, Your Honour,  
The Crown will plainly show,  
The prisoner who now stands before you,  
Was caught red-handed showing feelings.  
Showing feelings of an almost human nature.  
This will not do.  
  
Call girl kagome!  
  
I always said he'd come to no good,  
In the end, sir youkai.  
If they'd let me have my way,  
I could have flayed him into shape.  
But my hands were tied.  
The bleeding hearts and artists,  
Let him get away with murder.  
Let me hammer him today.  
  
Crazy.  
Toys in the attic, I am crazy.  
Truly gone fishing.  
They must have taken my marbles away.  
(Crazy. Toys in the attic, he is crazy.)  
  
inuyasha, you're in it now.  
I hope they throw away the key.  
You should've talked to me more often than you did.  
But no! You had to go your own way.  
Have you broken any homes up lately?  
Just five minutes, mister youkai,  
Him and me alone.  
  
Baaaaaabe!  
Come to Mother, baby.  
Let me hold you in my arms.  
Mother, I never meant for me to get in any trouble.  
Why'd you ever have to leave me?  
please, inu-san, let me take you home.  
  
Crazy.  
Over the rainbow, I am crazy.  
Bars in the window.  
There must have been a door there in the wall.  
For when I came in. . .  
(Crazy. Over the rainbow, he is crazy.)  
  
The evidence before the girl is incontravertible.  
There's no need for kagome to be tired.  
In all my years of judging I have never seen before,  
Of someone more deserving of the full royalty of her love.  
The way you made them suffer,  
Your love kagome and mother,  
Fills me with the urge to sit you so! -- No, love, kagome!  
please, my friend, you have revealed your deepest fear,  
please, inuyasha, be exposed before your peers.  
Tear down the wall!  
  
the wall is broken,  
The ones who really know you,  
see the true man inside the wall.  
So, hand in hand,  
we gather together in bands,  
The shikon shards and lovers,  
Make their stand.  
And inu-yasha lifts his heart,  
please, make me human.  
After all it's not easy,  
Banging your heart against some mad bugger's wall. 


End file.
